fun and games
by flower7052
Summary: This is what happens when I need something to do in lesson and I have been listening to deadline circus a lot. Lily is NOT the vocaloid - she is just a random little girl!


The young girl stepped forwards, her bare feet cracking the already shattered shards of glass that were strewn across the floor. Clutching her teddy bear close she looked up into the dome of the abandoned big top and began to shiver, although it was not anywhere close to being cold. "Stupid Lily, stupid Lily, you shouldn't of let the other kids trick you like that" the words come out as a whisper as she let a tear run down her cheek. "Lily doesn't even like circuses" her words now come out as a small wail as she gave into the fear that wrapped itself around her body.

As she closed her eyes and pulled the teddy bear close to her chest, the girl heard a deep, masculine laugh. "Who's there? It's not funny, you're scaring Lily!" The girl opened her eyes and began backing away as two more laughs joined in; one deep and feminine and one youthful and taunting. 'Come on lady, aren't you ready?' the feminine voice rang out clearly in the circus tent as Lily tried to find her way out "stop it!"

'Now now no need to be afraid' the deepest voice joined in 'we just want to play'

"no! no! no! Lily wants to go home!" the girls voice came out as a shrill scream as she fell to the floor and buried her face in the bear. Footsteps approached her and she felt a hand on her shoulder as the youngest voice said 'no-one can hear you now. So why don't you just forget everything else and have fun?' Looking up to see the source of the voice, Lily saw a boy about 14 years old wearing black trousers, an open fronted shirt and a black hat covering his long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "Lily wants to go home now" her voice trembled as her eyes met his and filled with tears again. 'Come now' the boy stretched his pale hand out towards the girl and pulled her to her feet 'there is no use in crying' wiping away her tears he led her back to the circus stage. Slowly, a dim spotlight flickered on above them and two more people stepped out from the shadows. The first was a woman maybe 20 years old, with short green hair covered by a black hat, a black dress and a cane held firmly in her hands. She smiled in a slightly psychotic manner as she too stepped into the ring. The second person was a tall, muscular man, aged about 25, with long flowing purple hair and wearing a crumpled open shirt with black trousers and a hat. The young girl drew back a few steps when he joined them in the ring, his hands clasping a long, sharp sword. 'Come sweetie, no need to be afraid' the man's smooth voice echoed around them as he reached forward and titled her chin up with his hand 'we just want to play'. The girls shrill squeals were soon drowned out by the laughter of the three people.

'well, well, we've got a bit of a handful this time' the green haired woman crouched down to the girls eye line 'Len, go fetch the stuff' turning with a smirk, the blonde boy replied 'yes, of course' before slipping out of the ring and into the shadows. "What are you going to do to Lily?" the girl trembled as the two older people drew close to her face. She could feel the man's hot breath on her cheek as he whispered 'don't worry, we'll look after you' he laughed under his breath before adding 'we'll make sure you enjoy yourself'. A million thoughts went racing through the girls head as she gripped her bear tighter. "But Lily doesn't know you, Lily doesn't like strangers". The green haired women turned and stood up again as the boy walked back into the ring carrying three carved wooden boxes 'here they are, I wasn't sure what-'.

'Shush' the green haired women held a finger to her lips 'She doesn't know yet!' taking the first box and placing it down, the women opened the lid and pulled out a shining silver revolver. Turning to the quivering girl she smirked 'we are going to play a little game now' a nod from the man made the women continue 'you see, our last clown disappeared, turned to ashes, and we need a replacement'. The boy set down the last of the boxes and turned to face the girl. 'He was so handsome, very talented but unfortunately he had a problem – he couldn't keep his mouth shut' with a sad smile he added 'one day he got a bit big headed, threatened to tell everyone'. As tears threatened the boy he waved his hand for the older man to continue. Looking towards the women the man continued 'he had to be stopped. I'm not going to go into details, more for Len's sake, but a gun, a fire and a lot of blood was involved.' The girl nodded slowly and said "but what has this got to do with Lily?" 'You're our replacement' pushing the gun into the girls hands, the women added 'but first you need to prove you're worthy.' The man stood, walked out of the ring and returned with another girl, her hands tied and short blonde hair falling into her tearful blue eyes. The boy couldn't stand any more and turned his back on his silently pleading twin. Pulling Lily up by her shoulder and pushing her towards the other girl the woman said 'he told her – she must be silenced' Lily's eyes widened as she faced the girl in front of her "Lily can't!" The man kneeling next to the other girl drew his sword 'Fine, then I'll have to do it'

'NO!' Len screamed, he pulled a pistol out of his belt and pointed it at the purple haired man's head.

'Len put that down! It has to be done!'

'Fuck it all! Fuck you! I hate you all!' Len pulled the trigger and the man's lifeless body crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from his head. The woman turned to shoot the boy but Lily twisted from her grasp as she pulled the trigger, causing the woman to come of target and hit his shoulder instead. As Lily stood once again, she closed her eyes and raised the gun to the woman and pulled the trigger, killing her instantly. "Lily's sorry, so, so sorry" Tears streamed down her face as the boy grabbed her hand, untied his sister and pulled them to their feet 'we're safe now, I'll protect you, It's all going to be ok.'


End file.
